In the prior art electric connector is used to connect a bank wire with other electric device for transferring signals. The prior art electric connector includes a body made of insulating material, a plurality of terminals insertable into the body and made of metal, and movable fixing units which are connected to the terminals and made of insulating material so as to clamp and position a substrate.
However the prior art has the following disadvantages. Only two ends of the fixing unit are fixed. A middle section of each fixing unit is suspended so that it is easily bent and thus cannot be covered tightly. Thereby the substrate cannot has a well electric contact property. Furthermore, when the fixing unit is opened, it will contact with the contact points of the body. When the fixing units are over-opened, it will be broken. The body has a welded enhancing sheet which is only used in buckling connection. After it is used for a long time, the enhancing sheet will fall down. Moreover, since only two ends of the body are connected, the connecting portion has a C shape. The portion easily falls down due to vibration.